Ya No Llores Por Mi
by AkiraKazami97
Summary: Ya no llores por mi, Takeru, yo te hice una promesa y un dia la voy a cumplir, lo juro!  Es mi primer songfic, asi que pasen y dejen reviews


**Olii bueno aqui estoy con este songfic de tk y kari, soy nueva en digimon asi que tratenme bien porfiis, y unas aclaraciones**

Letra Negrita y Cursiva: Mi Narracion

Letra Negrita: Cancion

Letras Normal: Palabras de TK

Letras en Cursiva: Palabras de Hikari

Aclaraciones: NI DIGIMON; NI SUS PERSONAJES; NI ESTA CANCION ME PERTENECEN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Se puede apreciar a un Joven rubio de unos 20 años, vestido de negro caminando hacia el cementerio con un ramo de rosas en la mano cuando llego se dirigio a una tumba y antes de dejar las flores aprecio la lapida que decia: Hikari Yagami 1991- 2008 se quedo apreciandola por unos momentos y luego dejo las flores, lagrimas brotaban de sus pupilas por el dolor que aun sentia x la partida de Hikari<strong>_

**Yo te extrañare**

**tenlo por seguro**

**fueron tantos buenos**

**y malos momento que vivimos juntos**

Mi adorada Hikari aqui me tienes otra vez postrado frente a tu tumba recordando todo lo que alguna vez vivimos juntos, nuestras peleas, nuestras reconciliaciones, todos esos momentos de tristeza y felicidad que un dia vivi a tu lado

**Los detalles, las pequeñas cosas**

**lo que parecia no importante**

**son las que mas invaden mi mente**

**al recordarte**

Aun recuerdo esos pequeños detalles que nos dabamos tu y yo a los que casi nunca le pusimos mucha importancia pero ahora esos pequeños detalles son los que me atormentan, los que no me dejan tranquilo, los que siempre me hacen acordarme de ti

**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**

**para verte de nuevo**

**para darte un abrazo **

**y nunca soltarte**

Como quisiera regresar el tiempo volver al pasado para estar contigo, para poder besarte, abrazarte, acariciarte, hacerte mia para siempre y jamas dejarte ir

**Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**que Dios te ha llamado**

**para estar a su lado **

**Asi el lo quiso**

**Pero yo nunca pense**

**que dolierta tanto**

Pero se que eso nunca podra ser, porque Dios te reclamo antes de que yo lo hiciera, y se que estas en un lugar mejor junto a el, pero yo jamas imagine que perderte fuera el dolor mas grande de mi vida

**Ya no llores por mi**

**yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz**

**donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad**

**donde puedo descansar**

_TK se que no puedes verme, pero yo a ti si desde mi partida te he estado observando, y me encantaria poder decirte que donde yo vivo ahora es el lugar mas hermoso que jamas conoci, en este lugar no hay maldad, solo paz y tranquilidad_

**No llores por mi**

**es tan bello aqui, nunca imagine**

**quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien**

**y cuando te toque partir**

**espero verte aqui**

_Amor mio, deja de llorar por mi, haz tu vida se feliz, pero siempre recuerda la promesa que te hice antes de partir, te dije que un dia volveria por ti, y algun dia cumplire esa promesa_

**Yo te extrañare**

**Tenlo por seguro**

**¿Como pensar que la vida**

**puede terminar en un segundo?**

Aunque algun dia yo logre rehacer mi vida Hikari, yo jamas te olvidare, siempre te voy a extrañar, tu siempres seras el amor de mi vida, pero que curioso no? ese dia hace 3 años en un segundo estabas conmigo y en otro te perdi para siempre

**La vida es polvo**

**puede esparcirse en un momento**

**nada trajiste, nada te llevaras**

**solo lo que habia dentro**

La vida es como el polvo, se puede esparcir por todos lado, pero un dia esa vida desaparece, y te das cuenta que esa vida que se fue no se llevo nada material pero se llevo algo mas, un corazon roto por esa fatal ausencia

**Ojala pudiera devolver el tiempo**

**para verte de nuevo**

**para darte un abrazo **

**y nunca soltarte**

Lo repito, quisiera verte de nuevo poder aunque sea por ultima vez abrazarte decirte cuanto te ame, o mas bien te sigo amando, quisiera verte tomarte de la mano y nunca jamas volver a soltarte

**Mas comprendo que llego tu tiempo**

**que Dios te ha llamado**

**para estar a su lado **

**Asi el lo quiso**

**Pero yo nunca pense**

**que dolierta tanto**

Pero tambien recuerdo que jamas podre tenerte otra vez porque te reclamaron y te llevaron a un mundo que capaz es mejor que este, pero dejaron algo aqui, me dejaron a mi, pero tu te llevaste mi vida junto con la tuya

**Ya no llores por mi**

**yo estoy en un lugar lleno de luz**

**donde existe paz, donde no hay maldad**

**donde puedo descansar**

_Mi amor, TK, deja de llorar por mi porque me partes el corazon recuerda que yo ahora estoy en mi otra vida donde la maldad y el engaño no son admitidos, solo la bondad y la paz_

**No llores por mi**

**es tan bello aqui, nunca imagine**

**quiero que seas feliz, que te vaya bien**

**y cuando te toque partir**

**espero verte aqui**

_Mi amor, deja de llorar, como quisiera en este momento ir por ti para que pudieras admirar la belleza de este lugar, pero no puedo, no aun, porque el no a dado la orden_

* * *

><p><strong><em>50 años despues<em>**

**_Se puede apreciar a un anciano en la camilla de un hospital, ya en sus ultimos momentos, su nombre es Takeru Takaishi alias TK, parece que le llego la hora de partir hacia el otro mundo pero el esta feliz porque?, porque se reunira con esa chica que perdio hace 53 años_**

Hi...Hikari - **_La silueta de Hikari aparecio, estaba vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco y tenia la edad que tenia cuando partio hacia el mas alla_**

_Hola Tk - **dijo la chica sonriendo** - ven es hora ven conmigo - **la chica le extendio la mano** - te prometi que un dia volveria por ti y aqui me tienes_

50 años... estuve esperando... este momento - **_dijo Tk sonriendo y tomo la mano de la chica_**

_Ven es hora de iniciar nuestro viaje.- **La habitacion de Tk empezo a brillar de un color blanco fuerte y lo unico que se pudo escuchar fue**_

_**Pi...Pi...Piiiiiiiii - esa era la señal de que Takeru Takaishi habia muerto**_

_Tk abre los ojos.- **Tk abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores, se percato que ahora tenia un pantalos, una camiseta y un gorro blanco, tambien se dio cuenta que tenia otra vez 17 años y lo que mas feliz lo puso fue darse cuenta de que tenia de la mano a ella a Hikari, a su Hikari**_

Kari te amo y por fin voy a volver a besarte.-

_Yo tambien te amo.-** Los dos chicos se besaron tiernamente **_.- _Ven vamos_

A donde?.-

_Hacia alla.- **Hikari señalo una puerta que brillaba y tomados de la mano partieron hacia alla, ahora ya nada podria separarlos, nunca mas**_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?, espero de corazon que les haya gustado<p>

bueno dejen reviews plis

Me despido, Matta-Nee


End file.
